The Story of Bellone
Note- this is a side story from 2,000 Years Ago. This is about what happened after Pandora's mother was kidnapped and taken to Rome. WARNING- CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR 2,000 YEARS AGO. Chapter 1 (Bellone's POV) "PANDORA! I WILL FIND YOU! REMEMBER THE OCEAN, PANDORA, REMEMBER THE OCEAN!" I was dragged away be those men to thier ship. Other women were on it. There were even a couple girls about Pandy's age. They were all in a line, and the men threw me to the end. Then a man wearing a purple cape and toga came out of the cabin. "Well. I see my men have done a good job. You will all be brought to Rome an be put on the slave market. We will arrive in Rome in three days. MEN! LEAVE SHORE!" The crew pulled us from shore. We headed out to sea. THe men sorted us in groups of four. I was with two women and a girl about Pandy's age. We were brought down to a room with four bed rolls on the floor. They pushed us in there. The little girl started crying. The other women and I tried to comfort her. "It's okay, sweeite. What's your name?" "Andromeda. My name is Andromeda." Oh, great. She was named after a famous girl, just like Pandora. I decided I was going to protect her. "It's okay. It's okay." I pulled her close into me and stroked her hair. I layed her down on a bed roll and she went to sleep. Chapter 2 We finally arrived in Rome. We went to the slave market and were put by a stage. A group of people were standing in front of us. A man pulled one of us up there, and as soon as she was sold, he brought up another woman. Then another, then another, and then he brought up Andromeda. Men bid on her and she was finally sold for 20 coins. Then I was brought up. Men bid on me, then finally i was sold for 30 coins to the same man as Andromeda. I was put in a cart with Andromeda. Then the man turned around. "Hello, girls. No need to be afraid. I'm always nice to my servants. I am Prostosti. Most people have trouble pronouncing that. YOu may call me master, if it's too hard for you. We will arrive at my estate within five minutes. You will meet my wife, Liana, and my two sons, Litetrus and Hearldread. And then, of course, is my baby daughter, Keliane. Are you girls good with children?" "I am, Master." I spoke up. "I have a daughter back home." "Good. We need help, the two boys are very rowdy, but Keliane is very calm. But I am very sorry to hear about your daughter. Who is her father?" "Poseidon." He looked back at me like i was crazy. "You're the lover of Poseidon? I had a visit from Neptune a couple days ago. He said I had to go to the slave market and buy a women with deep brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was talking about you. I guess he wanted you to be safe." WIP Category:Original Idea